Screen printing is based on a screen with some holes blocked and other left open to allow ink to pass through at chosen locations to create a desired pattern. The screen is placed over a textile to be decorated with a small gap, called “off-contact,” usually 1/16 to ¼ inch. Ink is then pushed through the screen at the desired locations with pressure applied by a squeegee pulled or pushed over the screen with a downward force, resulting in the screen contacting the textile and depositing ink. Additional colors may be applied using a separate screen for each color. The result is a printed image on the textile. Digital, or direct-to-garment printing, utilizes a computer, software, and an ink-jet printer to print the image directly onto the textile. Both of these techniques enable printing on a smooth surface, such as a shirt.
When a squeegee or flood bar presses on a screen and moves over the edge of a platen, the screen can wear or become damaged at that transition, or cause issues with print quality near that transition.